Interosculate
by A Fox From Termina
Summary: At first I was leading people away from a war. Then a group of them wanted to go to the strange parallel world above. I led them there and I met a person named Link. He wants to come with me and help me lead more people away from the war. I'm not sure whether I can trust him or not but only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little fan fic I decided to do a few days ago. Now this involves an OC of mine and is in his point of view. I won't go into too much detail. This takes place after the events of Skyward Sword. Now let the story commence.**

* * *

This place is just full of bad memories for me. Almost being turned into a skull kid for all of eternity is just one of them. But I like this place nonetheless. This has to be the only forest I know about and I feel a strong connection to the forest. But that could be be the curse I have in which I can turn into a skull kid at any time. Its not that bad but it sucks having almost every person run away from you screaming because they think you are a monster. That sucks a lot.

But I'm not sure what's more immature, me as a skull kid or people (in some cases full grown adults) that fear me like you would a fire breathing dragon. It's most likely a tie, but at least I know I'm immature unlike others. Well, when I'm a skull kid anyways. Me being Terminian is different from me being a skull kid. It's strange how I can be such a different person in a matter of seconds, but I can't help it.

Right now I am immature and I am leading a group of people, mostly families, to the parallel world above. I have been here more times than any other person and anyone that wants to come here trusts me to take them here. But that trust is very small, like my attention span for things that bore me. I know since the parents, or any of the adults, seem to try to keep the children away from me at all costs.

But I have a duty to do right now and that is to lead these people to this new land so they can have a chance for a new life away from the war. A chance for those kids to have a life other than fear and death. Who knows, maybe these people will see me as a person. That has to be the most ridiculous thing I could ever say. But its something to hope for, its very unlikely but something to hope for.

* * *

Right now we just left the Lost Woods. That place has to be the most dangerous place we had to travel. Its not due to monsters or death traps. It due to the high chance of getting lost. That might not seem like a big deal but once you get lost, you are most likely to never find your way out again. But these people don't have to worry about that, I went through this place to make sure I knew the route we had to take. Fortunately no one got lost there so all we have to do is find a nice place for these people to colonize.

Everyone is tired now and its gonna be getting dark in a few hours. By that time we have to find shelter. Who am I kidding? They need shelter in a few hours. I technically belong in the forest, this half of me belongs anyways. But we have to find some shelter. At least enough for the kids. The forest can be a dangerous place if one is not careful enough. But for some adults they think its alright to complain about everything. Especially me.

"Come on you half dead creature, you told us you would take us to safety but where is it?" one man shouted at me. I keep walking and reply, "We are getting there. What did you think that you guys are going to be safe instantly? That's not how life works." The man continues (most likely because he thinks he's all superior and stuff), "I know already you idiotic beast! But we are going to need food, water, and shelter soon."

"I know, I know,"

"Then why don't we have it? We have been traveling for a long time now. Not only that but we are forced to listen to you, you little-"

"Alright that's it!" I shouted. I twirled around to face the man and I continued, "Don't you think that my life is already difficult enough without people like you! Always thinking you are better than me and that I deserve to be reminded about being cursed for the rest of my life! I have risked my life to lead you all to this land. I didn't force you to come. You chose to come! And since you chose to come you can also choose what you can do here! I was just gonna guild you to the village. But you choose to come here!"

A woman then spoke to the man, "Calm down. He is leading us away from the war. You can't get mad at him or else he will not help us." The man pushed her aside and shouted, "Shut up woman! That creature needs to know its place in the world!" I can take it when someone treats me like dirt but I don't like it when people treat others badly. "Alright! You want me to know my place in this world fine! I won't be helping you anymore. You do what you want now."

I then climb up a tree, sit on one of the branches, and start playing my flute. I pretend I can't hear what's going on down there and with my back turned I can't see what's happening. The woman then says, "You see what you caused! Now we can't go back and we have nowhere to go!" The man shouts, "Shut up! We will find a way." Another woman then shouts, "What about the children!"

"They will be fine! We just need to watch them carefully!"

"That won't help us that much, there are monsters everywhere!"

"What are you complaining about? We were being led by a monster!"

"At least he was civilized!"

"That thing is about as civilized as a stray dog! We are better off without him!"

And at that moment a wolfos was starting to go towards the people but they can't see it. I then go hopping from tree to tree until I'm only a few feet in front of it. That was definitely a wolfos and it was getting closer to the people. I jumped off the branch I was on and stood in the wolfos' way. The wolfos tried to find a way around me but I wouldn't let him get past me. The wolfos then realized that the only way past me is to kill me but I am more than ready to fight him.

The wolfos swiped its giant claws toward me but I blocked it with my large deku stick. That caused my stick to break into two. I then swung my two newly formed light blades at the wolfos but it backflipped away from me. I then reformed the two blades into my big deku stick. The wolfos tried its same strategy of swinging those giant claws at me but I side stepped to the right by the time it would of brought down those claws. I then broke my stick in two and swung my blades randomly at the wolfos. It managed to cause it a lot of damage but the wolfos was still standing. And the wolfos didn't not learn anything since it came towards me and got its giant paws up ready to scratch me. This time I got out my flute and spat several seeds at that wolfos face and while it was distracted I swung my stick multiple times at it. The wolfos then howled and flames covered the now defeated wolfos and it disappeared.

I got up a tree and jumped from branch to branch towards the place where the people were. When I got there they were all standing there and the man said, "Where have you been? We have been waiting for you." I smile and said, "Well I was waiting for you guys to stop arguing. Now let's continue going that way. We might find some shelter for the night. You know there are dangerous creatures around here that can get you by surprise if you're not careful."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you thought about it. I plan on keeping information about my OC a secret and it will be revealed later on in the story. I hope you enjoyed this and have a new day.**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the trip was something like this: I walk ahead of the people, I fight off whatever monster got too close to the people or me, have some adults complain about stuff (again), and not be allowed three feet near the children. Its like they think I'm contagious or something. But I can't complain, I want to but can't, at least the adults aren't throwing rocks at me.

It was starting to get dark now and I have to find shelter for the people. Maybe we'll run into a cave or we could just climb up a tree. Or we could go towards the sounds of what could be a village. Wait what?

I stop to listen once more to make sure that I did not just go crazy. But then again I kinda am crazy so I want to make sure I did not just get more insane. There was the sounds of construction and people giving out orders and it was awfully close.

The people seemed to have noticed too. "Are we safe now mama?" I heard a young child ask. The mother replied, "I think so sweetie." The same man that has complained about pretty much everything walked up to me and pushed me back. "Hey! What the big idea?" I asked him as I was getting up. "Quiet you! We have made it to a village now and we are safe. We don't need you anymore. Besides you'll scare the people in that village."

"I might be half skull kid but I'm also half Terminian,"

"That half means nothing in the forest! Here you are just like all the other skull kids. Its best that you leave right now." One of the Garo speak up, "How exactly will we explain that we went through the Lost Woods by ourselves? They won't believe us if we tell them a half skull kid led us here." A lady then says, "He's got a point." More people started to talk at once and the man was trying to shut them up.

I sigh and then shout, "Quiet!" Everyone is silent and is looking at me. "Look I will come with you all and then leave as soon as I can. Its not like I'm planning on staying up here and tonight you don't have to deal with me." I then walk ahead of the man who looks stunned. I turn around and said, "Come on! We don't have all day."

I let all the people walk ahead of me before I went into the area where the village might be. Its not that I'm scared its that I'm a skull kid and I know how people react whenever they see me. When I got in I saw that it was a village, well more like these people are making a village here. The adults were talking about some random things that I don't really care about.

I decided to leave since it was so boring, just go for a stroll. I haven't been in this part of the forest anyways and I want to see it before going back to Termina. There was not much to see here, some plants, some birds, a couple of enemies, giant mushrooms, and something that looks like ruins. If I wanted to see this stuff I would of stayed in Termina. I don't see why anyone would leave Termina for good but its their life, not mine. Though mine is pretty much a nightmare, but at least I'm still alive. Well half alive anyways.

After wandering the forest for several minutes I decided to return to the village. I wonder how many bad things were said about me. Probably a lot. And by a lot pretty much everything they said about me other than the fact that I led them here (they probably made that look bad for me too).

It was dark when I reached the village and it seems like everyone has gone inside. Now the last time I have been in a house was...I forgot, it was so long ago. Wait did I even go into a house before the incident, I don't know anymore! I always confuse myself, its these moments that makes me being, in a way, split in half annoying. And if I annoy myself, imagine just how well I get along with other people. Also add the fact that everyone tries to get away from me as soon as they see me.

And this village is just full of people, all of them will probably fear me, I know the ones I led here want me to leave as soon as possible. It would be best for all of us if I went to sleep on a tree, well me and the people, not so much for the monsters nearby. But they really shouldn't mess with me, I have this really big stick with me, they will regret it if they got to close to me.

I climbed up one of the many trees nearby and I had to get rid of a few skulltelas. Once I reached the top a bunch of keese tried to fight me but I just wacked them with my stick. They will come back, they always come back and in the process they learn absolutely nothing from it. I got comfy on a high branch and went to sleep. I'm not sure how much I will sleep with these monsters constantly coming, probably five minutes.

* * *

The night was rough. If I had to guess how much I slept I would say about an hour, maybe two. The monsters kept coming, whether it was by climbing the tree or by flying, and tried to attack me in my sleep. At one point I got down the tree and looked for another tree to sleep in. And then I had to that about three more times. It could of been worse, it could of rained or, even worse, snowed.

I am, surprisingly, very tired. Even though I have had a rough night the whole time I was here I can leave this place and go back to Termina.I went to the village to see if the people there were alright and have not died, or something like that, so I know whether or not to bring more people here. The people are still alive and are planning to build their new houses and start new lives. In fact some of the children I led here asked me to play with them. Before I could say my answer their parents took them away. It wasn't like they would let me touch them, maybe I could play with their grandchildren one day.

After I made sure that the people are alright here I turned to leave when a guy that seems to be in his late teens came up to me. He asked me, "Are you Brio?" That is my name and I was surprised that he called me by my name. Normally people think of me as a monster or something along those lines and never called me by my name. I nodded slowly, ready to run away in an instant if I have to. The guy continued, "I'm Link. I heard that you were leading refugees away from a war."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I want to help you." Whoa, whoa, whoa, he wants to come with me? Like, spend time with me and it isn't against his will. I then said, "Well I'm not sure whether or not you want to come,"

"I want to come and help those refugees,"

"You know that means you will be stuck with me,"

"Yes I do,"

"And you still want to come?"

"You don't seem that bad." I'm not sure whether I should laugh, cry, or just be frozen by surprise and disbelief. I managed to say, "Alright you can come. Bring whatever things you need." Link then went to the village, then returned a few minutes later with a few possessions.

We then walked towards the Lost Woods. Me, right now an albino skull kid, and Link, a guy in his teens wearing a green tunic and also decided to come with me by choice. I turned to face my new traveling companion. I then smiled and said, "You know you can always come back home when you no longer want to do this." He then replied, "If that's the case then I won't return home fir a very long time."

* * *

 **Alright I'm done. If you have any suggestions for me, whether it is ideas for this story, another story, or writing tips, feel free to tell me. I will try to add them in at some point but I won't if you don't tell me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

The walk me and Link have to take to reach Termina is going to take at least four, maybe three days. It took a week to lead all those people out of the Lost Woods but there were a lot of them and we had to stop constantly due to their complaining. But now we might be able to keep going as long as we don't stop as often as I had to with all the people. I might have reached Termina in like a day or so but it would be very difficult to use all of those shortcuts I found in the Lost Woods. Well when we reach it anyways, right now there is only one straightforward path to take. Now we have to see if we reach it today or not.

Link tried to start a conversation with me several times but I didn't say anything. It was weird having someone other than the sages and other skull kids look at me like I wasn't a monster. Though that is something I want people to know about me it feels weird having that be a reality. Maybe Link doesn't know why I am what I am, he does live in this world after all. But I guess that since I will just have to get used to it all. It will take a lot of time, but I fear that if he knew the truth about me he might look at me like all the others do. But we have to get to Termina first.

The forest was nice, a few times some creatures tried to fight us but me and Link were able to defeat them. Apparently Link had a sword and shield with him and he seemed pretty skilled with them. I was able to fight the creatures with my large deku stick, though a lot less skillfully and more wildly done. I just swing it around very quickly and hope it hits an enemy. While I'm a skull kid I don't really use any skill. I just dodge and try to hit enemies, hoping I actually hit one of them. Link seemed to have some strategy unlike me right now when it comes to fighting. All those years of training mean nothing when you don't want to use it.

It was about midday when we reached a what seemed like an endless patch of dense forest. I then stopped, this is the Lost Woods. Link didn't seem to know that. "Why did we stop?" I just turned around and said, "We have reached the Lost Woods. Now I must warn you that it got its name for a reason. When we get inside it I will have to lead you through it. There are only a few paths that lead the right way. When I lead you, the path I choose might not make sense for you but its the only path we can take. It will take us several days to reach Termina. This is your last chance to turn back. Do you still want to continue?"

He nodded and said, "We've made it this far already. But we should take a break first before we go in there." A break? I personally don't need a break, I could keep on going but we could take one. I just shrug and sit down next to one of the many trees surronding us. Link sits down too and gets something out. It seems to be some bread. He asked if I wanted some but I told him that I didn't want any. I just don't get hungry when I'm a skull kid. I will regret not eating anything for over a week when I return to my Terminian form. But I always do whenever I am a skull kid for over a day. I will not only regret not eating for over a week but also not sleeping. Unless closing your eyes for a few minutes counts as sleep.

After the brief break we had we went straight into the Lost Woods. I was ahead leading Link through this dense forest. Everything in the Lost Woods looks the same. There is always the chance that whatever area you walked into may or may not be a new area. Its hard to tell where you are in here if you don't know where you are going. The main reason why there are so many stalfos and skull kids here is because of people getting lost, not being able to find their way out, and dying one way or another. Its a cruel fate, to know that you could of survived if you haven't gotten lost in this forest. But I am able to get through these woods just fine, well at least reach Termina anyways. I have heard rumors that there are forest children in these woods and they have guardian fairies as well as a giant tree for a guardian. These children appearently don't ever get lost here and can't leave the forest. But that is clearly a fake story. There is no way a whole tribe of children live in the Lost Woods and know their way around it. Or maybe they know this place so well that they can avoid people and there have only ever been a few glimpses of them seen by people. Or some crazy person thought they saw forest children but in reality they just imagined the whole thing. But I wouldn't do that, I'm a whole different type of crazy for a totally different reason.

This walk was long and filled with twists and turns. There were even a few occasions where we had to climb up steep slopes or go down a slope. Link managed to keep up pretty well. We might even make it back to Termina sooner than I expected. When the creatures of the forest attacked us we managed to fight them back. They didn't attack as often as they did outside of the Lost Woods but this place is vast and one can easily get lost. That's why most monsters stay in one area, so they don't have to worry about getting lost here. Stalfos have to be the only exception to this since they always want to fight something and are filled with regret. The only creatures we didn't have to fight were the skull kids since I was one and I could just let them leave us alone.

We continued walking until the sun was setting. Even with all the trees blocking our view from the sky it was still possible to be able to tell whether or not the sun is in the sky or not. I led Link to one of the dead ends in this forest. I explained to him that these places were less visited by creatures than out in the middle of the forest. The place we were now in had a small sapling growing and a hole near it. I went down the hole to make sure it wasn't filled with creatures. When I went down it turned out to be very big and nothing was there but grass and dirt. It was the perfect place to spend the night. I climbed out of the hole and told Link about it. He then said, "You can go down there, I come in a little while."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about, I won't be going anywhere." I just shrugged and went down the hole. I didn't feel like arguing with him right now, I just want to relax right now. I went towards a wall and sat against it. Link came a few moments later like he said and he got ready for bed. Before he went to sleep he said good night. I wasn't sure what to do so I just pretended I fell asleep. Link actually went to sleep in a few minutes while it took me a few hours before I was able to finally fall asleep.

* * *

 **Alright the chapter is finally complete. I would have done this sooner but I was just procrastinating. Now that school will be out soon for me I can work on this more often. If you have any sort of suggestion please tell me. I hope you enjoyed this and have a nice day.**


End file.
